So Damn Pissed
by Sabriel Cosette Diamanta
Summary: Ginny is ready to burn her life to ash - she's been having a horrible week, lonely and very hectic. Aggrivated and depressed, she turns to her new love.
1. Loneliness

The whole fucking week had downright pissed Ginny off. She felt like grabbing anyone, anyone will the hint of a smile on their face, and setting fire to them and watching them burn on the floor. Ginny had gotten detention for things she hadn't done, and had been framed by no less then 5 Slytherins. Professor McGonagall had even had to have a talk with Ginny. Now THAT had been extremely annoying. Another thing that was bothering her was her extreme amount of homework, and it seemed to be piling in a huge compost heap over her head, nagging her constantly and telling her she had essays and book reports and practicing to do. Practicing? Oh, yeah, the only good part about her week; she had made the Gryffindor team. Because all of the other Chasers that had filled in for Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet had graduated from Hogwarts as well, Ginny was the new Chaser for the team. Though, today, this being a miserable day – she was considering that Malfoy might've been right: "You're only on that team because practically the whole Weasel family is on it!" Ginny would admit easily that she knew much about Quidditch because of her brothers and the games she had heard about and seen, but she knew she wasn't the greatest flyer…

Ginny realized she was stomping around the hallway with a look of pure distaste on her face. She stopped and looked around. Almost all of the students who were in this hallway were staring at her like she had come into Hogwarts wearing a tube top and fishnets. (As in, totally unlike Ginny.) The only people in the hallway who didn't look totally frightened or worse were the few Slytherins who were coming back from their Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs. 

"Jesus, can't a girl have a bad day?" Ginny found herself shouting at them all. She smirked an evil smirk, and stomped off, heading towards the library. Why the fuck was she going in the direction of the library? Who the hell knew? Ginny never went to the library; only if it was for a specific thing. At the time, maybe she just assumed that the only place that would be quiet and somewhat private would be the library. 

Hermione, was as usual, sitting at her table in the very back of the library, the most private table that was hidden behind a long bookshelf all about the Dark Arts and famous aurors. Ginny had read in Hermione's diary one time that she dreamed about becoming an auror. She wanted to be a famous one, almost as famous as Mad-Eye Moody, but for less notorious reasons. 

Ginny sat down at the table that Hermione was sitting at. Hermione didn't notice, her head was stuck in a book, almost literally. Ginny buried her head in her hands, clearly annoyed, afraid to go to the common room. She would be questioned, or ignored. She couldn't take either one, so she chose to hide. She seemed to be looking for something to cheer her up. But what the hell could cheer her up on a day like this? Not only did she have many things hanging over her head; no…that wasn't it. To be honest, Ginny felt pathetic. Almost everyone had significant other in this damn school, and she didn't. She was lonely and had no friends – nothing. But she knew she could fix that…easily. 


	2. Annoyances

Ginny stopped. This was going to get her nowhere! She was going to have to face the Gryffindor common room for at least two seconds; just to get up to her bed, in the Girls' Dormitories for 5th years. She patted Hermione on the shoulder, stood up, and ran out of the library at full speed. Ginny was just rounding the corner before the portrait of the Fat Lady, when she bumped into someone. She fell back a couple feet, finally gathered herself and looked up. At the time, it was the **last** person Ginny would prefer to see. Draco Malfoy stood before her with the same annoying smirk that he always had.

DRACO POV 

I looked down. That redheaded weasel had bumped into me. Ugh, couldn't she watch where she was going? Maybe muggles were really stupid and tripped a lot, and Ginny learned her 'techniques' from her father. All the Weasleys are sodding disgraces to the name of wizard. Then again, Ginny is kind of sexy…I did **NOT** just think that! Ginny Weasley is not sexy or gorgeous, or a goddess or…AGH! What the bloody hell?

"Sorry!" I actually stupidly found myself saying. What the hell did that come from? "I mean- can't you watch where you're GOING, you stupid redhead?" 

GINNY POV 

"Hah. I actually had thought you changed for a moment, Malfoy. Then again; look at that awful smirk…how could it be any less?" I said, giggling at his mistake. "-So, what are you doing around the castle roaming? Don't you have a snake to control in your common room?" I spat, trying to sound like him.

"Oh, please, you damn Weasel. Go run off and chase the Hairy Toilet," Malfoy said. "I mean, god, stop mooning over me and run to your common room where you belong." Malfoy said, smirking that awful smirk he had. Ugh. 

"MOONING over you? Hah, you're kidding me, Malfoy. The day that my mum spends a load of money to get me a new swanky broomstick to ride is the day that I will be attracted to YOU." Ginny said, "-And my mum is **extremely** against spending a lot of money; so there's no chance, Malfoy. Don't get your hopes up." I spat angrily. I could already feel myself regretting those words, but if I went back; I'd sound like a total idiot.

"-Oh, please. You girls can't lie enough." Was all Draco said, smirking again. I turned away, avoiding his sexy – I mean – totally annoying gaze. He raised his eyebrows at me and turned away. "Goodbye, Miss Ginny. Go run back to your common room and write a journal entry about me."

…So I did.


	3. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh. Just ran into Malfoy…what a jerk! He's actually kind of sexy at times… -I did NOT just write that…eww, it's random thoughts like those that make you really creeped out at yourself. I started feeling bad for him, while I was bashing him. I told him that the day mum bought me a new broom and cashed in a lot of money for it would be the day I was attracted to him. I'll be honest and confide in you, journal, I only find him attractive. Otherwise, he's much too rude – too…well, against my family. He calls me a Weasel, and what kind of person does that? I never did anything to him, I just stood up for Harry, a friend – and a crush at the time…and now I get bashed all the time, for my brother, for my father, and for myself. It's very aggravating. Do you agree? _

_Anyway, back to normal things. Things have been amazingly annoying lately. Very…depressing. Too much homework and things to do, and everyone's busy and I'm lonely, and I have no friends to my own. I usually share…eww…Ron's. What kind of thing is that? It's kind of embarrassing, being the tagalong that everyone knows as the person who isn't there, or who doesn't need a helping of the laughs and inside jokes. Maybe I'm just overly dramatic. I wish Tom was still here at times – only because he would return my questions…reply…tell me interesting things. I was kind of disappointed when I found out that he wasn't for real- he wasn't a true friend. I had never had anyone at all. I thought I had. _

_Well, I think I am going to go to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It's just a nice place to look at the stars, and it's a place to either share with someone special, or be alone with. Guess which goes for me! Ugh…_

_                                                                                                                        -Ginny Weasley_


	4. The Stars

DRACO POV 

I climbed the long and tiring stairs to the top of the Astronomy Tower, out of loneliness. Not that I would admit that to the other stupid numb-nuts in the common room. When Crabbe and Goyle had asked, out of curiosity, where I was going and if they should come, I had quickly snapped no. I didn't feel like having big fat body guards who were constantly overlooking my conversations. –Tuh. Like I'd have any tonight. Boy, was I wrong. I reached the top of the tower and was surprised when I saw that damn sexy, I mean stupid putrid Weasel. Apparently, she had spotted me too. She narrowed her eyes and rolled them, moving closer to the edge of the balcony, the opposite side of where I was approaching.

"Well, well, well…" I said. "-The Weasel is lonely, so she comes up here."

"-Oh, please, Draco…just shut up! I'm not in the mood, okay? Why must you pick stupid and random fights that result in nothing, and even make you look like a complete idiot at times. You can waste your time, but just don't waste mine." Ginny said, pointing for him to leave. I ignored her.

"I didn't come up here to pick a fight." I said simply. "I was simply stating the obvious of why you were up here. It was a rhetorical thing to say, it really didn't require any comments, Weasel." I said, sneering.

"-Draco? Stop calling me Weasel or I'll hex your arse off it's body." Ginny said simply, glaring at him. "And stop trying to be all high and mighty. If you wont leave, then at least do me a favor and shut up. Gaze at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?" 

"They're as beautiful as you…" I said. I caught myself. "-and that's not in the slightest. These stars are even more sickening then your face." Inside, I was sighing a deep thing. Why the hell had I almost called GINNY WEASLEY beautiful? Good thing; she was so stupid, she looked as if she had hardly noticed. Well, she wasn't that stupid. She had good comebacks, and she didn't take any crap anymore. She was also a fairly good flyer, she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; a fabulous Chaser and…

It was then that I realized that I could quite possibly be falling for Ginny Weasley. After all, never had I complimented anyone, even to myself. Not even Slytherins were commented by me often, just short 'good works' whenever they pranked a Hufflepuff. I would never tell her this; imagine the laughter I would receive, and what would father think? He would be horrified. He would keel over and die.

Ginny chuckled. "Oh, real nice, Draco, you asshole."

"Is that the best you can come back with, Weasley?"

"Your asshole, I'd have never come here if I'd only known…"

"Known what, Weasel? That you would be so attracted to me?"

"You wish, Malfoy. You wish." 

"I wish? You? Never in my life, I'd never think you were sexy or beautiful or amazing or," I trailed off. Ginny glared at me. 

"I bet you do." Ginny said, wanting to piss me off.

"Do not!"

"Do too…" Ginny said annoyingly. Now I wanted to slap her, besides of snogging her.

"DO NOT!"

"Do me a favor, Malfoy?" Ginny glared. And then her expression changed to something more, sexy; more seductive. "Snog me."


	5. Steam

"Wh-what?" Was all Draco could say. Damn, how he wished that would've come out better. He sounded like a frickin' prissy girl.

"Snog me." Ginny said. And with that, she softly grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled his lips to hers. Their tongues wrestled around in each other's momentarily shared mouth when finally they pulled apart, both panting. "How was that for innocent?" Ginny said in a wispy voice. Hah! If mum could only see her now! –She'd have a heart attack! Wow, she was having **so** much fun!

"When did I call you innocent?" Draco smirked, pulling her lips back to his again. Draco sucked on her lower lip and put his hands around her waste, pulling her closer to him. Ginny smiled and caressed his hair with pleasure. She liked his tiny spikes that he had done over the summer. Spiky hair = sexy. "Wait, wait!" Draco said, pulling away. Ginny looked confused; even hurt. Draco smiled. "-We need…" Draco quickly took out his wand and conjured up some blankets. He laid them down on the balcony and sat down, patting the spot next to him.

"You seventh years think of everything." Ginny remarked, giggling. Ginny snuggled up next to him and quickly turned her head and snogged Draco, resting her head on his shoulder. Finally, Ginny could stand the stupid snogging child's play. She smiled, and without breaking the kiss for too long, she lifted Draco shirt off his shoulders. Draco followed her lead and pulled her shirt off and unclipped her bra. Ginny undid his pants quickly, kissing Draco's neck passionately. Ginny finally realized there that her and Draco were both naked. Yess!

Draco smirked, reaching into his pocket. He put on protection quickly and pulled Ginny to him. Ginny smiled…all of Draco's touches were amazing…gentle, precise, like a full-body massage, and every time he stroked her, it sent huge chills and tingles down her back. The great thing was, the more Ginny showed pressure with her tongue in Draco's mouth, the more she could make him stumble; but Draco could do it right back. That's what she loved about him. Finally, Draco glided into Ginny. Ginny smiled; he was too gentle, too soft. She smiled and pulled him closer to her, showing him how she wanted it. He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing the back of her neck, sucking on her ear, then traveling back to her mouth, licking her lips and sucking on her lower lip.

And with each more passionate kiss, Ginny began to understand why those love scenes in romantic movies always faded to black – why the chapter almost always ended just before the act itself. It wasn't because the reality of the sex was too scary or too "dirty". At least, not when it was right. It was simply that being with Draco like that…was too intimate to describe. Too close for any words or images to do it justice. It was something for only Ginny and Draco to know.


	6. Progress

Weeks went on between Draco and Ginny's relationship. At first it started out as all lust, and then they started truly understanding one another. Draco could sum up all that Ginny was thinking in a couple of words, and it seemed that he always had the solution, and if not, he could easily make her feel much better. Draco and Ginny both swore that they would not tell anyone about their secret relationship, but they would no longer act and fake to be yelling at each other like crazy in normal situations, and even some Slytherins were starting to be nice to Ginny. Ron, however, was trying to crack the code.

One night when the embers of the fire in the common room were cackling, Ron sat down next to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione on the sofa in front of the fire.

"I don't get it." Ron said, hinting that he would start ranting. "Malfoy, has not only been being much nicer to you, Ginny, but he's been calming down on me. Today he didn't smirk that evil smirk of his ONCE; he just looked happy as he went from each class. I even tried to get him in the hall, we passed and I muttered, 'Slime-Ball!' –but he ignored me. I can't say I'm not happy that Malfoy is finally shutting up, but I can't understand it. He's not himself." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"What do YOU care what Dr-I mean, Malfoy does, anyway? He's just a Slytherin." Ginny said, turning on her excellent acting skills. "If he's being nicer, good. Perhaps his dad stuck that stupid stick he always carries up Draco's arse, and now Draco's trying to get him back by acting not that much like a Slytherin." Ginny said. But Harry and Ron still gasped at her. "What?!" She asked, thinking she may have slipped on something.

"Y-you just…you just called him Draco! You just called Malfoy…by his first name!" Ron said, pointing at Ginny like she was contagious and spreading leaves from her eyes. "Eww, why'd you say his first name?" Ron said, backing away, laughing hysterically with Harry. Hermione just snapped closed the book she had been reading and rolled her eyes at Ron and Harry.

"Please. If you'd like to talk about something more sensible, I'd like to remind you all that the exams are coming up. We all need to study, like crazy. As for me, I'm reading all of my textbooks again. Twice. That's my first method of studying, anyway." Hermione said, stiffly, sniffing.

"-Hermione? Do you **ever** have any fun?" Ron asked, picking up the large textbook that Hermione had snapped closed and placed on the table. He looked inside of it, rifling through the pages. Nothing interesting, Ginny could tell Ron was thinking. Ron finally placed it down and crossed his arms. Hermione continued to glare, though she looked like she wanted to say that she did have fun – in secret.

"Oh my god!" Ginny said, clapping a hand to her mouth. "I think I left my diary in the library! Oh my god…if anyone finds it, I am so dead!" She said, acting as well as she could. "I've gotta go get it!" Ginny said, taking off. Hermione grabbed her by the wrist and asked if Ginny needed an escort, but Ginny shook her head and took off, fast. Of course, Ginny was going nowhere NEAR the library, and her diary was safe inside a locked case in the 6th year Girls' Dormitory. No, Ginny was headed more for the Astronomy Tower.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Draco's whisper came.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do. If it hadn't been me, you would've blown the cover of who you had been waiting for. And **why** would Draco Malfoy be waiting for Ginny Weasley?" Ginny said, it being a rhetorical question.

"Because she's beautiful, lovely, graceful, funny, smart…" Draco said, kissing Ginny's neck. "-Did you have trouble getting here at all? Father tells me that the Dark Lord is out and about…" Ginny looked uneasy. "What?" Draco asked.

"It's kind of weird. I mean, I don't support the Dark Lord! I'm afraid out of my mind of the Dark Lord, since I was kind of taken into the Chamber of Secrets by him, and,"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…" Draco said, calming her down, kissing her neck, going further up, and up, and finally he reached her mouth and snogged her on the lips, their tongues wrestling. Finally, Draco pulled away. "I don't support the Dark Lord either! Father is the one who does, and even if he does – I am not going to become a Death Eater. It's just too cowardly, don't you think? Worshipping someone else?" Draco said, looking smug.

"Oh, but still – my father is the one who is supposed to be finding all of the people who are Death Eaters. He's helping out. We need to rid the world of the dangers of You-Know-Who!" Ginny said, still looking troubled. That wasn't the worst of what she was worrying about…she didn't want Draco to say it…

"You're not going to rat on my father, are you?" Draco said, looking worried. Ginny stopped. Okay, he'd said it. Now it was time for Ginny to decide. Her love, her beautiful, sweet Draco, or her family – who had supported her for years, and always would. Even her father, her wonderful father who was so interested in muggle things, who always looked for what was best for his family. How could Draco make her choose?

"Please, Draco – not now…" Ginny said, looking miserable. This made Draco unhappy. What did she think she was doing, threatening to rat on father? Draco thought. Lucius Malfoy wasn't all that evil, as everyone thought. He was simply a father who wanted power on this chain, so that his family could be cut above the rest, and they could live comfortably and wealthily. 

"Oh, so that's it, Weasel?" Draco asked. Ginny glared. This wasn't why she wanted to meet Draco. To yell down each other's throats? Ginny was annoyed. How could he do this now? They could've been making love at a beautiful moment like this, and there was supposed to be a star show tonight, according to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher.

"Please, Draco – lets not fight…" Ginny said, pushing him down on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. She smiled and spread her legs and sat on top of him, letting her tongue explore his mouth. She sucked on his lower lip and let her fingers run through his spiky bleach blonde hair. When Draco tried to wrestle his tongue with Ginny's Ginny teasingly pulled her tongue away, giggling into Draco's mouth. Ginny let her hands travel under Draco's shirt. She lovingly massaged his sexy washboard abs, while licking his lips. 


	7. Secrets Revealed

_Dear Journal,_

_Father contacted me today. What a drawling bastard. He **does** seem to ramble on for hours. Does anyone actually listen to him? No! So why does he bother? He was just talking to me about how the Dark Lord is now out and about. I told Ginny Weasley that, but **no**, of course – she has go to and tell her awful muggle-loving father that my father knows all this, and that he's involved._

_Anyway, she shut me up about asking if she'd rat on my father by snogging me senseless. I must say, Ginny Weasley is the sexiest cat in this school. I've honestly never had been sex, never had better snogs. It's like she a sodding cat – it's like she's done this before, but a lot of times, she's gentle, and there's just a way that even talented virgins feel. Ginny Weasley WAS a virgin, anyway._

_I can't tell you how pleased I am. I have her in the palm of my hand. She thinks I love her, I enjoy the sex. I mean, how cool is this; I've got Ginny Weasley to fuck on all of the weekends an d vacations, and then I'm fucking Granger weekdays! I remember the day Granger came to me, writing about it. I was almost killing myself laughing. She said she needed adventure; and she said it was surprising to confide in me, and I was like, wait, wait, listen, this is priceless: "-You'll find that I'm a great person to confide in, Hermione." And then I snogged her brains out, and then I fucked her brains out, and yet she's still got enough brains to scrape in that A in Potions! I'm lucky I'm fucking Granger, now she – she can get me good grades. Lately, we've been doing homework together. Granger, however, I don't think loves me like Ginny does. Ginny cares about me, Granger's just in for a ride. _

_Well, I have to reply to fathers sodding letter. Later._

_                                                                                                -Draco Malfoy_


	8. Betrayal

Hermione smiled as she downed a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, making her hair comb perfectly. Hermione walked out into the common room and Ron and Harry gasped. They looked very bewildered as she made her way to the exit of the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Harry looked confused, and finally Ron asked:

"Where are you going? Special date?" Ron joked, sniggering. 

"No, I'm going to the library." Hermione said stiffly, annoyed.

"-Why is your hair all special then?" Harry asked.

"I was just trying to see if anyone would notice."

"That's pretty easy; it looks much different!" Ron said, groaning.

"I'm going. Goodbye!" Hermione said, taking off.

Hermione ran as fast as she could with her books, fixing her hair, and checking her mirror repetitively. She couldn't believe that for once, she wasn't going to the library when she said she was. She never really lied, but for this, this was special. She **was** actually having a special date, though Ron would probably laugh and not believe it.

Hermione climbed up the long stairs of the Astronomy Tower, right into the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione grabbed his head fiercely and snogged him. Her tongue wrestled his, exploring his mouth. Hermione let her tongue trail around his lips, and his neck. Draco let Hermione give him neck hickies. (SP?) 

"Say, Draco?" Hermione asked, and Draco pulled away from smooching her neck. "What do you do on weekends? You're always busy and…" 

"That's usually when I do all of my homework, unless I have the same subject the next day. I'm really lazy, and I love putting it off, since I'm not as smart as you, beautiful." Draco said, lying and thinking quickly. 

"I could do your homework for you if you'd like to go somewhere on Saturday for a little adventure. Maybe a large garden in the front of someone's house in Hogsmeade Village? Off the side? That'd be a great place to have sex." Hermione said spontaneously. 

"Nah, I wanna get something out of these shitty years of Hogwarts. I'll stick to doing my homework on the weekends, I hope you don't mind, Hermione." He said, with a fake sincere look on his face, like he really wanted to be with her, but he knew he had to do his work. How could Hermione not believe him, Draco thought, almost smirking and breaking his cover. 

"Well, okay…" Hermione said, not feeling to sure about it. 


	9. SurprisesAnger

It had been weeks since Ginny had seen Draco. She had taken a break from him, but it had been miserable and annoying. She decided she would meet Draco where he always was; even on days when Ginny didn't usually hang around him. –The Astronomy Tower. Ginny made her way up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. She ran and ran and ran, and finally she could hear Draco's voice, along with someone else's. Draco sound depressed. It surprised Ginny when she saw Hermione folding her arms, angry with Draco and Draco in deep sadness. Hermione glared at Ginny when she saw her, but Ginny didn't understand what was going on.

Draco's POV

I had just told Granger that we had to end this "relationship" as one might call it because of the fact that I thought I really did love Ginny. I hadn't seen her in days and I still felt like I was betraying her every time I was with Granger. Personally, I had never felt this before. I sat there with his head buried in his hands when he realized that someone had entered the tower area where I usually fucked. I didn't bother to look up, they probably just thought Hermione was bothering me and they were in a fight, like usual. Hermione grunted, and I knew it wasn't just anyone. Hermione was jealous of this person. And that was the reason I didn't look up. I knew who it was.

Ginny's POV

I looked at Hermione. She looked pissed – at me! What had I done? And then I got it. Sort of. Maybe she had realized that I was with Draco and that I was practically sleeping with the enemy? I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I figured it was something having to do with me sleeping with Draco. It was a bad thing going on; and Hermione was probably going to tell Harry and Ron, who would never speak to me again for sleeping with Draco. I mean; Draco was a Slytherin. That would NOT go down good with my very own brother. 

Hermione grunted and unfolded her arms and walked up to me and continued to glare. She stared at me for the longest time imaginable; I thought her feet had frozen there for about a millisecond. Then she spoke, only to tell Draco and I that she was leaving. With one last glare at me, she stomped down the steps of the Astronomy Tower angrily. 

"What was that about?" I finally said, as I heard Hermione's steps disappear. Draco shook his head and looked up at me, actually looking sincere for once, which personally scared the HELL out of me. I raised my eyebrow at him, smirking like he would do to me if I were in his position, and he just stayed silent. 


End file.
